Sample processing devices including process chambers in which various chemical or biological processes are performed play an increasing role in scientific and/or diagnostic investigations. The process chambers provided in such devices are preferably small in volume to reduce the amount of sample material required to perform the processes.
One persistent issue associated with sample processing devices including process chambers is in the transfer of fluids between different features in the devices. Conventional approaches to separate and transfer fluidic contents of process chambers have often required human intervention (e.g., manual pipetting) and/or robotic manipulation. Such transfer processes suffer from a number of disadvantages including, but not limited to, the potential for errors, complexity and associated high costs, etc.
Attempts to address the fluid transfer issues have focused on transferring the entire fluid contents of the process chambers through, e.g., valves, tortuous paths, etc.